


Dressed to Kill

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Boots - Freeform, F/M, hl_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://hl-kink.livejournal.com">hl_kink</a>: high-heeled boots, Amanda. Any which way welcome.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Kill

Under the boots, seamed stockings, French silk. With them, leather  what else?  tight-laced, as concealing as it is revealing. Theres a knife in the back of the corset and a razor blade in the hem of the skin-tight skirt.

The boots. The boots are thigh-high, patent leather, high-heeled, steel-toed, balanced deadly as a stiletto and elegant as a moray eel. The boots are dressed to kill, deadly weapons in a game where hearts are low and aces always high.

Darling, Amanda purrs, looking down. Just where I wanted you.

Out of sight, her hands on the hilt of the knife.


End file.
